Kennen
Summary More than just the lightning-quick enforcer of Ionian balance, Kennen is the only yordle member of the Kinkou. Despite his small, furry stature, he is eager to take on any threat with a whirling storm of shuriken and boundless enthusiasm. Alongside his master Shen, Kennen patrols the spirit realm, employing devastating electrical energy to strike down his enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his late teens or early 20's) Classification: Yordle, Member of the Kinkou (Coursing the Sun) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Master of Ninjutsu and Karate, Skilled shuriken wielder, Can stun enemies (via Mark of the Storm), Can increase his speed and durability (via Lightning Rush), Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Shen and Akali, Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Comparable to Shen and Akali, As a combat-oriented Yordle he should be comparable to the likes of Teemo, Tristana, Kled, and Poppy), Higher with Lightning Rush, Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed (Utilizes natural lightning in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with Shurikens, Dozens of meters with lightning Standard Equipment: Lightning Shurikens Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mark of the Storm:' Enemies hit by Kennen's abilities receive a Mark of the Storm for 6.25 seconds, stacking up to three times. At three stacks, the marks consume themselves to stun the target for 1.25 seconds and restore 25 energy. If the stun is applied more than once within 7 seconds, it has a diminished effect and only stuns for approximately 0.5 seconds. *'Thundering Shuriken:' Kennen throws a charged shuriken in a line in front of him, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. *'Electrical Surge:' Kennen deals bonus magic damage and applies a Mark of the Storm once every 5 basic attacks. When activated, Kennen sends out a surge of lightning to all nearby enemies afflicted by Mark of the Storm or caught in Slicing Maelstrom, dealing magic damage. *'Lightning Rush:' Kennen transforms into a ball of electricity, losing the ability to use basic attacks but ignoring unit collision and doubling his movement speed for 2 seconds, while also gaining bonus armor and magic resistance for 4 seconds. Kennen deals magic damage to all enemies he passes through, doubled against champions, and restores 40 energy the first time he damages an enemy with Lightning Rush. Kennen can reactivate Lightning Rush to cancel the bonus movement speed, allowing him to use basic attacks again. *'Slicing Maelstrom:' Kennen summons a storm around himself for the next few seconds, dealing magic damage to a random nearby enemy champion within range every 0.25 seconds. Slicing Maelstrom cannot hit the same target more than once every 0.5 seconds, and can only hit each target up to 3 times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Electricity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Yordles Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7